narutoxsasuke-what arre these feelings?
by emijonks2000
Summary: Why do I feel this way about Naruto? I would be happt to die to see Naruto happy, and willing to go to hell to feel his lips against mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this, please review this so that I can improve.**

_This is set in the hidden leaf village before Sasuke left._

"Numskull, pay attention."

"What did you say, moron."

"What? I'm the moron?"

"Yes idiot."

"Naruto, don't be so rude to Sasuke."

Gosh Naruto and Sakura really annoyed him. He just wanted to learn!

"But Sakura-Chan"

Man, he really hated it when Naruto looked at Sakura with so much love, and talked to her in his cute winey voice, why wouldn't Naruto be like that with him?

Wait, did I just say cute? Did I, the great Sasuke Uchiha, just call Naruto cute!

Well, I actually called his voice cute, but still, what was wrong with me today?

They're still arguing?

"Sasuke-kun, you think that Naruto is just a pest and should go back to the academy, don't you?"

I really hate that voice of Sakura's when she talks to me like that; can't she tell how much it hurts Naruto? However much I dislike it, Naruto I in love with Sakura, it may kill me inside but I can't change a thing, I care for Naruto so don't want to see him get hurt.

Aahhh!

There are so many things wrong with that sentence. _"However much I dislike it" "may kill me inside" "I care for Naruto" "don't want to see him get hurt"_? What is wrong with me? I'm going crazy; I should just go to the mental hospital for loonies, because that's what I am. Loony!

"Uh? Sasuke?"

There's his cute voice again.

DAMMIT!

"Uh, sorry I, uh, have to, uh, go, uh, somewhere."

I can't take it any longer, what's wrong with me? I need to leave, so after saying that I made my swift exit, just as Kakashi sensei as coming, he was surprised to see me run past him as I arrived but I had no choice, I needed to get away from there, fast. Before I fell in love.

But maybe it was too late for that!

After all, was I natural to have these thoughts about a mere friend or colleague?


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit, I have no idea how I'm going to face Naruto today, not after last night.

The worst thing is that Naruto won't know what's going on so will pester me about it, but in a way I'm glad that Naruto doesn't know, because I would die if he did.

You see thing that is upsetting me is the dream I had last night…

… **Sasuke's dream.**

"**Naruto, stop"**

**I let out with a groan as Naruto was rubbing on my groin, god it felt so good but it was wrong, two guys doing this.**

**Then Naruto started nibbling on my ear, I couldn't suppress a groan, then he whispered into my neck "do you really want me to stop?" than he started rubbing harder. That feeling and the feeling of his breath on my neck giving my shivers was so much that I couldn't help groaning again.**

**I couldn't help it, I could barely get out a "no" as an answer to his question, and he smiled.**

**He got me to lick his fingers; I didn't know why as I hadn't done everything like this before but I soon found out why I'd done this.**

**He put his index finger up my ass; I let out what was a mixture of a scream and groan of joy and pain. He slowly moved them in and out. Thin he added another finger and scissored them, then again he moved them in and out, and gosh it hurt so much but felt amazing. Then he added the third and final finger, I yelped in pain but he pushed me into a better position and when I got used to it he moved them in and out, he pumped my groin at the same time and rhythm. But it wasn't enough I wanted more, I wanted it harder and faster. **

**He could tell so sped it up and went harder by this time I had just had my third erection, that's it.**

**End of dream…**

Back to tale…

When I woke up I found out that I'd really had an erection.

If Naruto found out about this he would hate and avoid me even more, it hurt so much. He couldn't help it if he was deeply in love.

Wait, was he in love?

Dammit Sasuke, you don't have these dreams about people you don't love.

Does that mean that Naruto had these dreams about Sakura or was Sasuke just weird? Either was that left him in a VERY depressed mood, he emitted a dark aura.

Sasuke was walking down to where they were meeting for training thinking about how he would react around Naruto, he realised that his dream was just that, a dream. But still, even thinking about Naruto Sasuke could feel himself going harder.

Oh no!

What if they had to fight each other and when Naruto touched him he got an erection, no that wouldn't happen, would it?

When he arrived at the meeting place he was disappointed and relieved to see that only Sakura had arrived yet.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Man he hated that irritating brat. His dark aura got darker and larger, even Sakura noticed this, he could tell as she took a step back.

Then Naruto arrived with his cute, sexy, cheeky, refreshing smile on his face, his aura lightened as did his mood.

Suddenly his smile wavered as he realised what he'd just thought, _"cute" "sexy" "cheeky" "refreshing",_ mainly sexy, how could he, luckily Naruto didn't notice anything, however Sakura noticed him suddenly get happier when Naruto arrived.

Sasuke would do something about Sakura but he knew that she wouldn't come to the right conclusion.

Luckily for him, Kakashi sensei arrived just then, Sasuke sighed with relief.

He was saved.

But then Kakashi sensei said the they would start with Sasuke sparing with Naruto, dammit, he wasn't ready for this yet.

Dammit Sasuke get these dirty thoughts out of you head, it's just sparing.

He couldn't he couldn't act weird or they would notice something.

"First, boys shake hands."

"Humph."

Sasuke winced at Naruto's reaction to what Kakashi had just said but then reacted the same way to make it believable, but when their hands touched Sasuke racked, he felt himself cumin and the sensation was too much and he collapsed, right there in front of Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Huh, where am I?

"Sasuke, are you awake?" I recognised that voice.

"Kakashi sensei?" it sounded weaker than I had intended.

"Yes Sasuke, it's me, you collapsed back then so we brought you here to the hospital, and they said that you were just tired, do you feel better now?"

"Yes" phew, they didn't know that I had actually collapsed because of my love for Naruto."

"Good, we can leave now if you want but you should go home and rest."

"Ok, thank you Kakashi sensei."

I needed to be by myself for a while, what was I going to do if that happened every time I touched Naruto? People would get suspicious especially if they found out that when this happened I also got an erection, they would put one and one together and find out the truth.

What was I going to do tomorrow; and every other day? These were just some of the thoughts going through my mind as I lay on my bed that afternoon.

Then there was a knock on the door.

God, who could that be, I'm trying to think.

Dammit.

I opened the door and started to say "what the fuck do you…"

Then I saw who was at the door, Naruto.

My heart seriously skipped a beat. What was he doing here; he probably thought I was a right idiot collapsing in front of him and that.

"hey are you ok, you must have been exhausted to collapse back then, you should rest, you lay down and I'll get you a drink." Then he walked in as I went to my bed.

This was like a dream, Naruto worrying about me then asking me to get onto the bed.

Dammit Sasuke. Get all of these perverted thoughts out of your head. Then he came in with a glass of water I was about to thank him but then he fell and landed on top of me, our faces an inch apart.

He began to apologize as he started to get up but then I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me as I kissed his lips, they were so soft. I'd had my eyes closed but when I opened them I saw Naruto with wide eyes trying to escape my grasp.

He obviously doesn't feel the same way.

Dammit.

I should have known that I would only get myself hurt, so I let go of him and he ran out slamming the door behind him.

Not long after I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then some more until it became more frequent, I put my head into my pillow and kept on crying.

I was crying so hard that I didn't notice that someone had entered my room through the window until they spoke to me, I immediately recognised the voice as my older brother Itatchi's voice, the person I hated most in the world but I was too upset to move to look at him never mind fight him. The one day Itatchi comes and I'm like this.

"What, no attack?" my brothers cocky voice was so irritating but I couldn't do anything.

Dammit.

I could hear him coming closer but then he stopped as he realised that I was crying. "Sasuke, what's wrong." I could feel his arm around me, since when did he want to act like a brother.

I didn't care that it was Itatchi anymore; I just needed someone to support me.

I could feel that he was shocked when I hugged him and wept into his chest as he suddenly went tense, obviously not expecting this reaction, but he got used to it and sat cuddling me saying that it was going to be ok.

Gosh if only he knew why I was crying he would push me away calling me a fag after all, I was gay.

That's when I saw him, my door was open and I saw a glimpse of Naruto running in the other direction, why was he here and why was he running away? Did he think that I'd become a villain like Itatchi?

"Huh, Sasuke what's wrong?"

It couldn't have been him, could it? Why was he here in the first place, I was oblivious to the outside would, oblivious to everything but Naruto.

Than that name slipped out, "Naruto."

"Sasuke, what do you mean Naruto? What's going on?" then it must have clicked, I think the fact that my member had gone hard and was sticking up just at the sound of his name helped.

"Oh, so you like Naruto" I blushed, "so it's true, here let me help with your urges."

What did he mean? What was he going to do? I found out when he kissed me and his hands wandered around my body. Then he whispered "close your eyes and pretend that I'm Naruto, do to my body what you would do to his and I'll do to your body what you want him to do to yours."

It was too weird, two brothers doing it, but I needed to supress my urges so I closed my eyes and went into it with him, but why would he want to do this with me?

**Please review I will have the new chapter up soon, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up but I've been bust with school. If you have any ideas for future stories or chapters please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in the view point of Naruto; I won't switch characters during a chapter as someone kindly pointed out in a review for my last story that it is confusing.**

Why am I here sitting against the wall? That man in there was a lot older than Sasuke so they can't be a couple. Why would Sasuke kiss me if he had a different lover? If I'm this jealous I should just go back and ask Sasuke what's going on.

Since when did I become this jealous? And of Sasuke? Don't I love Sakura?

Never mind, I should just go and talk to Sasuke about this, what's the worst that could happen? I need to get these feelings out there; I might actually be in love.

That's strange; I would have thought that he would've shut the door by now.

I looked in quietly without being noticed and saw straight in front of me Sasuke having sex with the man from earlier. I guess they look better together than we would have. This is for the best anyway; our relationship might have broken up the team.

This is what I think so why am I crying quite so much.

I guess I really was in love with Sasuke, I'd guessed that this was the truth but I never thought that I was this in love with him.

I'd just managed to get to my room before I collapsed into a heap crying so hard that I struggled to breath. I kept trying to tell myself that there was no point in crying over Sasuke, that he wasn't worth it. But nothing he thought helped at all, he just cried and cried until he fell asleep exhausted from crying so much.

When he woke up he found that he was in his bed and the third was sat on a chair next to him.

"Your finally awake, I came to check on you last night but found you asleep on the flour, are you ok? You looked like you had been crying; do you want to talk to me about it?"

The third was being so kind but if he found out that I liked guys he would hate me. See what Sasuke's done to me, I can't stop crying. I could tell the third without mentioning that it was a guy.

"They, they kissed me then when I went back to see them they were having sex with some guy that I've never seen before." I managed to say it without crying to much more.

"Naruto, its ok, its ok." He was rocking me like a small child; it made me feel a lot better. "It's ok Naruto, you've always been like a grandson to me, you can tell me anything, and I'll help you. Now tell me who hurt you and I'll have them kicked out of the leaf village."

Of cause I knew that he was joking to make me tell him and to make me feel better so I managed to get his name out, I knew that the third would accept me. "Sasuke, it was Sasuke."

"Good boy Naruto, now you rest and let gramps sort this out for you."

I think it was all that crying but I was really tired so did as he said and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is in the view point of the third after Naruto has told him about what Sasuke's done. Please review.**

Naruto must be tired to have fallen asleep already; he must have thought that I was joking about banishing Sasuke. But no I was serious.

I put Naruto into his bed they walked to Sasuke's room.

I stood outside for a bit while deciding what to say, then I decided and knocked on the door.

I heard rushed shuffling and the window being opened and then shut, whoever he'd had sex with was still there just outside the window.

When Sasuke finally opened the door to me he looked shocked to see me at his door at this time in the morning.

It was obvious that he'd had sex last night and with an older man at that, the signs were; Sasuke's flushed face; the pale sex marks on Sasuke's body; the pair of men's boxers on the floor; and the state of the bed.

Sasuke tried to act natural, not knowing that knew exactly what he'd done last night.

"What do you want, third hokage?"

This was the boy who broke his dear grandson's heart. "Because you're a child I'll be generous, you have one week to get out?"

I could see the shocked, hurt look on his face and if Naruto hadn't been so upset he would've taken pity on him.

"W-w-why do I have to leave my home; I'm an orphan, where'll I go?"

How cute he thought I was kicking him out of his home.

"I didn't mean your house, Sasuke."

"Then where?"

I took a deep breath "I'm giving you one week to leave the village, if you're seen here after then you will be arrested and charged for trespassing. Is that clear?"

He looked shocked, I left him to pack, this was enough punishment for him, after all that was the first time he'd seen Naruto cry that much. This was his revenge.

**Sasuke**

Why would the third do this?

What have I done?

Does he know about last night, is that why?

I shut the door and went to sit on my bed, I was in a daze.

"Hey, little bro, what's wrong? Who was that?"

"It was – it was t-t-the third hokage."

"What did he want?"

"I-I-I'm banished from the leaf village starting in a week."

I could see the look of shock and horror on my brother's face as he murmured "why, what did you do?"

"Nothing, well, I don't know what I've done."

What could have made the third do this? It made no sense.

Dammit.

"Damn, sorry Sasuke, but I have to go, you have to go training now anyway don't you? I'm sure it's just a mistake that will be fixed soon."

So he left. He didn't say I couldn't go to train for the rest of the week so I might as well go.

**Naruto**

When I arrived at the place we were meeting at a few Minutes late, Sasuke was already there (I had hoped that he would take the day of) but kakashi sensei wasn't, big surprise.

I was really surprised when Kakashi sensei arrived running only a few minutes later, though I was really surprised when he said this only a second after he arrived, "Sasuke what have you done? I was just in a meeting with hokage a few minutes ago when he announced that in a week you were going to be banished from the village and that if you are seen here after that time you are to be arrested and possibly killed." I was shocked.

Sasuke obviously knew because all he said was, "wow, the hokage acts quickly."

Then I remembered my conversation with the third earlier, dammit, don't tell me that he was serious and that this was all my fault.

I must have looked depressed as Sasuke said to me "wow, I didn't think you'd take it like this, I thought that you would celebrate or run straight to the hokage demanding that he rethink things, but really your just stood there."

"It's your own fault anyway you stupid fag. Why don't you just spare us the trouble and leave now, or go die because your so week that it'll happen eventually." I know that it was mean but he acted as if nothing had happened last night, not only that but he thought that lowly of me, however most of all that was a cover for my sadness, I would feel bad if he left while we were on ok terms.

He wasn't the only shocked one; Sakura and Kakashi sensei were shocked to.

I took this opportunity to leave, before I started to cry.

**I**** hope you like it,**** I will get the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is in Itatchi's view, please read and review.**

How could Naruto say such a mean thing to Sasuke straight after he's found out about the banishment?

Doesn't he know how much it'll hurt Sasuke? No, he does know, after all, he wouldn't say fag unless he knew that he was gay which probably means that Sasuke has tried to make a move on him, even if he is upset about that, how could he say those things?

Dammit.

I can't take it anymore.

I'm going to make Naruto pay for saying those things to my brother.

I jumped down in front of the little blonde boy who looked up to see who had just landed in front of him.

When the boy lifted his head Itatchi could see that Naruto was crying though the boy tried to hide it. The boy simply said, "What do you want?"

I was about to yell at him for treating Sasuke so badly when the little blonde boy collapsed into my arms. Gosh, he was so small and light, did he ever eat, now wasn't the time to think about that, what should he do with the boy.

Kill him, no.

Hospital, yes, a hospital, but how was he going to get in there?

Hokage, perfect, he could take Naruto to the hokage, after all, the hokage knew the truth about him.

I managed to get to the hokage's office without being seen; he jumped in through the window. The third looked like he was going to say something until he saw him carrying Naruto who was still unconscious.

"Itatchi, what the hell have you done to Naruto?" I was shocked by the anger in his voice and the look of rage on his face, the third never got this angry.

"Nothing, he just collapsed unconsciously into my arms."

The third put Naruto onto the sofa and stroked his head, "he must have cried himself unconscious. I thought I told him to sleep for the rest of the day. Itatchi, while you're here there's something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Now I was getting worried.

"At the same time as your brother you will be fully banned from the village, if I see you here or anyone see's you here you will be arrested."

"What, why?" Why would he do this? I haven't done anything.

"You were the one fucking with Sasuke last night, weren't you?"

Dammit how did he know?

"How did you?"

"Next time don't leave as much evidence."

"so it's not like us having sex is against the rules, ok were both men and brothers but I didn't think that you would care." He just said "get out, that isn't even why I'm against it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to post, this is starting in the point of view of Naruto.**

Where am I?

Oh, the hokage's office, why am I here? What did I do now? Ow ow ow, dammit, my head hurts.

As I sat up clutching my head the third noticed that I was awake.

He noticed that I was clutching my head "Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yes, just one thing."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why the fuck did you banish Sasuke?"

"I told you that I would. He made you cry Naruto; you cried yourself to sleep twice and even cried yourself unconscious once. Naruto I love you like my grandson so I will get rid of things that make you sad."

"Yeah, well getting rid of Sasuke will make me sad. And I thought that you were joking when you said that."

After I said that I walked out, dammit I was so mad, mainly at myself; Sasuke broke my heart yet I did that for him.

But I guess I broke my own heart, he never said that he loved me, I just assumed that.

I guess I should try to find the rest of team 7 to apologize to them for what I said earlier. Especially Sasuke, how could I have been so mean, but at least he's probably staying now.

Phew, they're still there, where I left them.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about before, I can't believe I said those thing I was just upset that Sasuke was leaving, oh, and Sasuke I talked to the hokage and he's probably changed his mind about your punishment."

They all looked so shocked at what I'd just said.

It was Sasuke who spoke first "thanks Naruto, but still, what did I do in the first place?"

"You still don't know, if it wasn't for Naruto you would be banished already, but you two are friends even after what you did to him." When did the third get here and why would he say that.

"What I did to him? I showed him how I felt yet he just left." Sasuke was obviously hurt but I didn't see why he could just fuck with another man to feel better.

"He was just confused, you went from hating him to kissing him, so he ran and when he went to talk to you about it he found you having sex with another guy, and Itatchi at that, he cried himself to sleep twice and even cried himself unconscious once."

Great, just tell everyone. Sasuke really looked shocked at this. "Naruto, I'm so sorry, I only had sex with Itatchi so I wouldn't hurt you but I obviously hurt you more, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help it he was so sympathetic, I couldn't help but kiss him. We were now a couple.

**Please review, tell me if you think I should finish the book now or write more. Thank you.**


End file.
